Inesperado
by Chiisana Hana
Summary: CAPÍTULO V NO AR. Uma repórter é inesperadamente beijada por um motoqueiro maluco e esse beijo muda toda a sua vida. UA. Shiryu x Shunrei.
1. Chapter 1

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, o negócio se chamaria Saint Shiryu. Não ganho nada com minhas fics.

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Eu sempre fui seu. _

_Quando você ainda não estava aqui, eu já a tinha nos pensamentos._

_Você sempre foi minha._

_E quando a conheci, imediatamente entendi...(1)_

**Capítulo I**

– Como é, Shunrei? – Mino perguntou ao telefone para sua amiga que lhe contava uma história surreal. – Repete aí.

– Um cara me beijou do nada enquanto eu estava entrevistando ele – Shunrei repetiu, atropelando as palavras e procurando parecer o mais indignada possível.

– Sério? – Mino indagou.

– Sério! Acabou de passar ao vivo na tevê!

– E você fez o quê?

– Eu devia ter dado um tapa nele, mas fiquei sem ação! Quem imaginaria algo assim? Eu estava trabalhando!

– Como é que é foi isso, mulher? Conta direito. Que cara foi esse?

– Bom, quando eu cheguei na emissora hoje cedo, soube que a repórter que ia cobrir um evento de motocross ficou doente e que me mandariam no lugar dela. Logo eu, Mino? Tentei argumentar com meu chefe e tudo, afinal não entendo nada de moto, motocross, pilotos, manobras. Mas ele disse "se vire, Tzeng"! Então pesquisei loucamente na internet, decorei os nomes dos pilotos, aprendi o nome de algumas manobras e fui com a cara e a coragem, né? Foi terrível, claro. Eu lá, morta de medo, tendo que entrar ao vivo, sorrindo e mostrando empolgação com o tal evento. No final, eu fui entrevistar o cara que ganhou o campeonato, um maluco cabeludo e tatuado que já tinha arrancado a camisa. Então ele simplesmente me puxou e me deu um beijo. Eu fiquei sem saber o que fazer, Mino! O cara me beijou ao vivo!

– Tá, pelo que você está dizendo o cara é completamente doido, mas pelo menos é bonito? Beija bem?

– Ah, sei lá! – ela respondeu. Depois, completou: – Ele é bonito, mas é só um motoqueiro maluco tatuado e cabeludo. Liga a tevê no canal onde trabalho, ainda deve estar passando alguma coisa do evento.

– Espera...

Mino demorou um pouco e voltou ao telefone.

– Está passando uma espécie de entrevista coletiva... tem um cara bonitão cabeludo falando, um loirão com cara de modelo do lado dele e um brutamontes sexy que é totalmente meu número. Shunrei, eu achava que só brucutus barbudos praticassem esses esportes de louco!

– Eu também, mas que nada, mulher! São bonitos.

– Tô vendo! Vamos ao que interessa: vocês trocaram telefone? Marcaram alguma coisa?

– Não! Foi só um beijo roubado! Eu nem falei com ele depois. Encerrei a entrevista e saí correndo de lá. Nem me despedi da equipe.

– Você vai deixar ficar só nisso, Shunrei? Vocês precisam se encontrar de novo, conversar, beijar mais, sei lá!

– Ele é maluco e me ferrou, Mino!

– Por que diz que ele te ferrou?

– Porque eu devia estar lá na coletiva, mas não tive coragem de aparecer, e obviamente meu chefe vai me matar por isso.

– Isso é bem ruim...

– Pois é, mas com certeza perguntaram a ele sobre o beijo e se eu estivesse lá acabariam me apontando como a beijada. Eu morreria de vergonha, Mino.

– Pois devia ter ido! E depois devia ter saído com ele!

– Não estou te reconhecendo, Mino!

– Ah, é que eu estou cansada de ser boba e você devia estar também! Há quanto tempo estamos nessa?

– Foi só empolgação do maluco. Ou sei lá, de repente ele usou alguma droga.

– Eu acho que você tem que ver qual é a dele. O que você sabe sobre o rapaz?

– Só sei que ele se chama Shiryu, é conhecido como Dragão, tem vinte e sete anos, pratica motocross estilo livre e hoje foi campeão do X-Fighters fazendo uma manobra chamada não-sei-quê Heart Attack.

– Já é um começo. Agora descubra o resto, onde ele mora, RG, CPF, tamanho da camisa, da calça e da cueca, antecedentes criminais, tudoooo! Você é repórter ou não é?

– Ai, Mino, eu admito que gostei do beijo apesar do susto, mas nesse momento estou mais preocupada é com a carta de demissão que provavelmente receberei amanhã...

Enquanto isso, nos bastidores do evento, os pilotos reuniram-se após a coletiva. Eram quase todos amigos e Shiryu partilhava o mesmo empresário com outros dois pilotos: Hyoga Yukida e Ikki Amamiya.

– O que deu em você? – Seiya, o empresário dos três, perguntou ao Dragão. – Você beijou a repórter ao vivo! Eu até entenderia se fosse o Ikki, mas você?

– Eu não sei o que deu em mim, Seiya! – ele tentou se justificar.

– Como se não bastasse essa sua mania de arrancar a camisa depois dos saltos e jogar para a galera... – Seiya disse. – Essas roupas custam caro, sabia?

– Pois é – ele assentiu, um tanto aborrecido.

– Você pelo menos já conhecia a moça? – Shun, irmão de Ikki e assessor de imprensa de todos eles, perguntou.

– Nunca tinha visto antes.

– Ai, meu Deus, ele não está bem – Seiya falou. – Ele pirou! Chama a ambulância!

– Eu só estava eufórico por ganhar o torneio. Aí a moça veio me entrevistar e me deu uma coisa, uma vontade louca, sei lá... Então eu tive que beijá-la. E ela correspondeu.

– Eu vi que ela correspondeu! – Seiya disse. – Você tá ligado que amanhã isso vai estar em todos os jornais?

– Na verdade, nem pensei nisso. Não pensei em nada!

– Bom, seja otimista – Hyoga disse. – Seria pior se ela tivesse dado um tapa em você ao vivo.

– Isso é verdade – Shun concordou. Irmão de Ikki, ele sempre estava nos bastidores e atuava como assessor de imprensa dos três pilotos.

– Deixem de ladainha! – Ikki finalmente se manifestou. – Foi só um beijo! O importante é que o Dragão foi melhor hoje e ganhou essa bagaça! Aproveite bem, porque o próximo título será meu.

– Veremos – Shiryu disse, mas estava distante, preocupado com a repercussão do beijo.

– Vamos ter um jantar com os patrocinadores – Seiya disse. – Então se ajeitem e vamos embora daqui.

– Ainda não... – Shiryu disse. – Não a vi na entrevista coletiva. Será que ela ainda está por aí?

Seiya bateu a palma da mão na testa.

– Pronto. Ele ficou obcecado.

– A essa altura – Ikki disse –, ela já deve ter recebido um telefonema do chefe mandando-a para a rua.

– Sério que acha isso? – Shiryu perguntou.

– Lógico! Talvez não pelo beijo, mas por ela não ter ido à coletiva, né? A emissora dela patrocina o evento, ela ia ter direito a mais perguntas que os outros e tudo, mas não apareceu.

– Ela sabia que o beijo ia ser o foco da coletiva, como de fato foi... – Shiryu murmurou e não ouviu o que os amigos continuaram falando. Saiu correndo de volta à arena, procurando a jovem cujo olhar o atingira com uma força magnética inexplicável, levando-o àquela atitude impensada e tão fora do seu comportamento normal, geralmente muito discreto. Observando friamente, ela nem era tão bonita assim. Ele classificaria a repórter como uma moça 'normal', mas havia algo no olhar dela. Definitivamente havia.

Circundou a arena quase vazia, os últimos espectadores deixando a arquibancada, e um pequeno grupo da tevê desmontando os equipamentos. Viu que eram da emissora onde a moça trabalhava e correu até lá. Perguntou por ela. Com risadinhas, disseram-lhe que ela tinha ido embora logo após o beijo. Quando se afastou, ele ainda pôde ouvi-los comentar "Não sei se digo que a Shunrei vai se dar bem ou se vai ser ferrar".

"Shunrei", ele pensou. "Então esse é o nome dela..."

Continua...

-s2-s2-

_Motocross Estilo Livre é uma modalidade esportiva onde os pilotos saltam com as motos e fazem acrobacias no ar._

_-s2-s2-_

_(1)__Sei Sempre Stata, Gianluca Grignani. _

_-s2-s2-_

_Yeah! Fic nova! _

_Ela já estava sendo construída há muito tempo para os desafios jornalístico e esportivo da comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics do ano passado! Obviamente não houve tempo... Mas corri para concluir esse cap a tempo do aniversário da Shunrei! *_* _

_Eu amo motocross estilo livre e estava vendo o torneio X-Fighters quando deu vontade de fazer um Shiryu piloto! A final rolou no Japão e quem ganhou foi o japonês Taka Higashino, e ele arrancou a camisa e mostrou as tatuagens! Não tinha como não pensar no meu Shizão! *_* _

_Então é isso! Shiryu voando na motoca e Shunrei repórter!_

_Feliz Aniversário pra Shuzinha e ótima Páscoa pra vocês!_

_Chii_


	2. Chapter 2

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, o negócio se chamaria Saint Shiryu. Não ganho nada com minhas fics.

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Eu soube que tínhamos algo_

_No momento em que te conheci_

_Eu soube que tínhamos algo_

_Ninguém pensou que podia ser verdade_

_Ei, você acredita?_

_Você acredita em destino? (1)_

**Capítulo II**

– Droga, eu não consegui encontrá-la – Shiryu resmungou quando voltou ao box.

– Podemos ir para o restaurante agora? – Seiya indagou com impaciência.

Ele assentiu e foi cumprir seu compromisso com os patrocinadores, mas a cabeça estava longe, naquela moça que lhe despertou um instinto que ele até então desconhecia. Beijar uma mulher sem o consentimento prévio dela, diante das câmeras e enquanto ela estava trabalhando? Seiya tinha razão. Ele definitivamente tinha ficado louco. Não tinha outra explicação.

-x-x-

Shunrei e Mino ainda conversavam sobre as possíveis consequências do beijo roubado, quando o celular da repórter tocou. Ela pediu um minuto, atendeu o celular, ouviu o que lhe disseram, respondeu com grunhidos monossilábicos e desligou. Voltou à conversa com a amiga no telefone fixo.

– Acredita que me ligaram dizendo que o maluco me procurou na arena?

– Olha, procurou, é? Ótimo sinal. Ele curtiu mesmo o beijo, hein?

– Acho mais fácil ele estar me procurando pra pedir desculpas pela loucura, né?

– Ou para completar o serviço!

– Ai, para com isso, Mino!

– É sério! Se ele estiver mesmo afim, você vai dar uma chance?

– Não! Ele é louco!

– Você precisa!

– Eu não preciso! Falando desse jeito parece que estou desesperada e eu não estou!

– Está solteira há tanto tempo...

– E você também!

– É diferente. Você teve uma relação conturbada, cheia de idas e vindas, e eu entendo que não se sinta segura para tentar de novo, mas é preciso seguir em frente.

– Mino, por favor, né? – Shunrei replicou irritada. Esse relacionamento era um assunto que ela não gostava de lembrar. – Você falando de seguir em frente? Até hoje você rumina seu amor de infância pelo tal do Seiya que você não vê desde que tinha, sei lá, uns oito anos!

– Ok, agora você pegou pesado.

– Desculpa, não foi a intenção. Mas você sabe que eu não gosto de falar desse assunto...

– Tudo bem... Me desculpe também e vamos esquecer isso...

– Isso... Até porque agora eu tenho é que pensar em procurar outro emprego...

As duas conversaram mais um pouco e, desculpando-se por estar cansada, Shunrei desligou. Ela adormeceu pensando no beijo e acabou sonhando com Shiryu. Estava na garupa da moto dele, passeando por uma estrada deserta, tão agarrada ao corpo do rapaz que sentia o calor. Ele parou num local onde havia um declive e convidou-a a descer da moto. Andaram um pouco por uma trilha até chegarem a um pequeno lago de água tão cristalina que se via o fundo, os peixes, as pedras, tudo. Shiryu despiu-se completamente e convidou-a a fazer o mesmo. Ela prontamente o fez e entraram na água. Não havia conotação erótica, apenas uma indescritível sensação de liberdade e uma felicidade serena.

Shunrei acordou quando o sol já ia alto. Olhou para o relógio. Estava atrasada. Tomou um copo de vitamina e saiu de casa pronta para ser demitida assim que entrasse na emissora.

Quando entrou na sala do editor-chefe, ele resmungou, fitando-a com ar de impaciência:

– O que foi aquilo ontem, Tzeng?

Shunrei tentou se explicar.

– Eu não pude fazer nada, o cara é doido, simplesmente me beijou e...

O editor continuou encarando Shunrei.

– Por que não foi para a coletiva?

– Pelo motivo óbvio de eu ser o foco da dita cuja.

– Devia ter ido, devia ter ido... O negócio é o seguinte, marca uma entrevista com esse cara agora. Quero uma exclusiva com ele para o programa de fofocas.

– Eu?

– Não, eu – ironizou. – Você vai entrevistá-lo de novo. Ele se recusou a responder perguntas sobre isso na coletiva e não foram poucas. Hoje está em todos os jornais e deu em todos os programas de fofoca, só que ninguém conseguiu falar com ele. Você vai conseguir essa exclusiva. Vamos explorar o caso o máximo possível. Você podia até continuar insinuando um climinha, hein? Quero essa entrevista no ar amanhã, Tzeng, ou...

– Ou...?

– Ou você está na rua!

– O.k., então eu me demito.

– Como é que é?

– Não vou servir de palhaça nessa história. Não mesmo!

O editor-chefe não a levou a sério e finalizou:

– Você quem sabe. Ou entrevista o cara ou está na rua. Tem até amanhã para escolher.

Decidida a se demitir, Shunrei foi arrumar suas coisas. Enquanto fazia isso, ouviu diversas piadinhas desagradáveis sobre o beijo.

"Nem era pra eu estar naquela droga de evento", ela pensava enquanto ia para casa. "Eu sou repórter do programa feminino, não de esportes. Aí aquele maluco me beija e minha vida desmorona. Que porcaria!"

Quando chegou em casa, deu de cara com o piloto esperando-a em frente ao prédio. Trazia um vaso de bonsai nas mãos.

– Boa tarde – ele cumprimentou-a com um sorriso constrangido. – Sinto muito pela atitude impensada. Não é meu estilo, mas... Espero não ter lhe causado problemas.

Shunrei não se rendeu ao belo sorriso dele e retrucou de forma áspera:

– Como descobriu onde moro, seu maluco?

– Meu assessor de impressa procurou saber na sua emissora. Trouxe um pedido de desculpas – ele disse, entregando o bonsai a ela.

– Obrigada, mas não precisa. Não quero nada!

– Eu realmente sinto muito, Shunrei.

– Vem cá, você estava drogado ontem?

Ele riu.

– Não! Eu só estava feliz!

– Menos mal...

– Então, me diga, houve algum problema no seu trabalho? Fiquei muito preocupado com isso.

– Na verdade, eu me demiti agora há pouco...

– Demitiu-se? Por quê? Ficou... envergonhada?

– Não, não foi isso.

Ela ponderou. Não tinha certeza de que seria bom contar a verdade ao maluco. E se ele quisesse entrar no jogo do editor?

– Então o que foi? – ele insistiu.

Shunrei respirou fundo e resolveu falar.

– É que o meu chefe queria explorar o caso ao máximo. Ele exigiu que eu fizesse uma exclusiva com você e eu me neguei.

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns instantes.

– Bom, eu também não gostaria de render mais história, mas eu vou dar essa entrevista pra você. Não quero que perca o emprego por minha causa.

– Não precisa. Eu vou me virar, arranjo outro emprego. Não vou morrer por causa disso.

– Por favor, aceite. Não quero que se prejudique. Fazemos essa bendita entrevista e encerramos o assunto.

Agora foi Shunrei quem pareceu pensativa. Tinha um pressentimento de que esse negócio de entrevista não daria certo, mas se sentia inclinada a aceitar. Perder o emprego agora, tendo o financiamento do apartamento para pagar não era mesmo uma boa ideia.

– Tá – ela finalmente falou. – Preciso que seja no máximo amanhã.

– Amanhã tenho uma sessão de fotos, mas podemos fazer isso depois dela, se estiver bom pra você. Deve terminar umas cinco da tarde.

– Está bom. Com a entrevista acho que meu emprego está seguro...

– É minha obrigação resolver essa questão, Shunrei. Eu realmente sinto muito. Não pelo beijo em si, mas pelas consequências dele... E não se preocupe, as pessoas vão esquecer logo, aposto. É só surgir o próximo escândalo.

– Assim espero.

Ele pegou um cartão onde escreveu o endereço do local do ensaio e entregou-o a Shunrei.

– Então eu vou indo – disse. – Espero você amanhã, certo?

– Certo – ela respondeu. Não estava muito segura de que isso correria bem, mas provavelmente era melhor do que perder o emprego.

No dia seguinte, Shunrei acordou ansiosa. Não gostou da ideia de ela mesma perguntar ao piloto por que raios ele a tinha beijado, então ao invés de fazer ela mesma a entrevista, chamou Eiri, a colega do programa de fofocas, com experiência em fazer esse tipo de coisa. Aproveitou para pedir que ela fosse o mais discreta possível.

Na hora combinada, ela, Eiri e a equipe de filmagem chegaram ao estúdio onde Shiryu fazia a tal sessão de fotos. Ele usava apenas uma calça jeans e o cós dela estava muito, muito baixo. Shunrei tentava não olhar, mas era inevitável que vez ou outra seus olhos se dirigissem ao belo corpo torneado do piloto. Ainda mais quando ele virava de costas, jogava o cabelo comprido para frente e exibia a imensa tatuagem. Ela a tinha visto no dia anterior, quando ele arrancou a camisa depois da vitória e antes do beijo, mas na hora pareceu-lhe um borrão horrendo. Agora via que era um belo dragão que tomava toda a extensão das costas dele e ainda descia um pouco mais. Shunrei acabou sentindo-se tentada a descobrir até onde ia o dragão e não gostou dessa sensação.

Quando ele finalmente terminou as fotos, chamou a equipe dela.

– Está pronta? – ele perguntou a Shunrei.

– Acho que nunca estarei, mas que comece logo a tortura.

Depois de ajustarem a luz e o microfone, Eiri começou a entrevista.

– Então, Dragão, o que aconteceu ontem? – ela perguntou rindo travessa. – Todo mundo está comentando!

– Eu não sei – ele respondeu muito sério. – Não pensei em nada, só aconteceu e pronto.

– E arrependeu-se?

Ele ponderou um pouco, depois respondeu:

– Na verdade, não.

Shunrei arregalou levemente os olhos. Era para ele dizer que sim, que estava profundamente arrependido, que nunca mais faria algo assim! Eiri deu outro sorrisinho e então se dirigiu a Shunrei.

– E você, Shunrei, como se sentiu ao ser inesperadamente beijada ao vivo na tevê?

– Eu tomei o maior susto da minha vida.

– Mas você gostou?

– Foi uma total falta de respeito, como eu poderia gostar?

– Mas não seria uma boa ideia vocês continuarem o que começaram ontem?

Shunrei recuou um pouco na cadeira. Queria gritar que não foi esse o combinado com a colega, mas manteve o controle. Enquanto procurava o que dizer, Shiryu respondeu:

– Não sabemos...

– Mas você gostaria? – insistiu Eiri.

– Por que não?

– E você, Shunrei?

– Eu? Eu não sei... – ela respondeu, totalmente desarmada e envergonhada. Queria mesmo era correr para casa, enfiar-se debaixo das cobertas e chorar.

– Bom, estamos torcendo para que o beijo roubado se torne um romance tórrido – disse Eiri .

Chocada e irritada, Shunrei ergueu as sobrancelhas.

"Eu não devia ter concordado com essa palhaçada", pensou. "Toma, quem mandou? Quem mandou?"

Eiri continuou fazendo perguntas um tanto inconvenientes, que Shiryu eventualmente respondia, enquanto Shunrei lutava para não sair correndo, nem voar no pescoço dela. Quando a colega finalmente encerrou a entrevista, Shunrei soltou os cachorros.

– Você é louca, Eiri? Eu disse para ser discreta!

– Estou fazendo o meu trabalho, Shunrei!

– Obrigada por ter me feito de palhaça – ela disse e saiu indignada, pisando duro e praguejando. Shiryu correu atrás dela.

– Ei, por que ficou tão brava? – ele perguntou. – Não foi tão ruim assim.

– Você também me fez de palhaça! Por que disse aquilo?

– Aquilo o quê? O que foi que eu disse de extraordinário?

– Que não se arrependeu! E ainda falou "não sabemos", no plural, como se houvesse algum tipo de combinação entre nós!

– Eu só quis deixar alguma coisa no ar. Não foi isso que seu chefe pediu?

– Ele que vá pro inferno! Ele, você, a Eiri e todo mundo!

– Calma, Shunrei. Eu não estava mentindo quando disse que não me arrependi. Eu...

Ele não completou a frase e roubou outro beijo dela. Nenhum dos dois percebeu que o câmera que acompanhava Eiri ainda estava filmando tudo.

Continua...

(1) 23, Shakira.


	3. Chapter 3

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem ao tio Kurumada. Se fossem meus, o negócio se chamaria Saint Shiryu. Não ganho nada com minhas fics.

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Não estou muito certa sobre como me sentir a respeito disso_

_Algo no jeito que você se move_

_Me faz sentir como se eu não pudesse viver sem você_

_Isso me leva até o fim_

_Eu quero que você fique. (1)_

**Capítulo III**

– Ora, você tem essa mania de sair roubando beijos, hein? – Shunrei indagou, ainda recuperando o fôlego.

– Pior que não! – Shiryu rebateu. – Sou bem comedido, mas eu queria muito te beijar de novo, então...

– Então você vem e rouba?

– Vamos conversar direito, Shunrei. Que tal jantar comigo agora?

– Não, obrigada! – ela berrou. – Eu não devia ter nem concordado com essa palhaçada de entrevista. Agora eu vou embora! Adeus!

– Conheço um lugar legal, bem pequeno, ninguém vai nos incomodar. Vamos?

– Já disse que não!

– Não quero que fiquemos nesse clima chato. Por favor, vamos sair daqui e conversar.

– Está bem – ela finalmente cedeu quando percebeu que Eiri e o câmera os observavam. Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, Shunrei olhou desconsolada para o veículo de Shiryu.

– Eu devia ter imaginado que você andaria de moto... – reclamou ela.

– É, eu prefiro...

– Eu não ando de moto. Eu morro de medo.

– Sério? Ah, vamos, você já andou?

– Sim, e quase morri.

– Vem, eu vou devagar. Prometo.

– Melhor não. Isso tudo já começou errado e pelo visto vai continuar errado. Eu vou embora mesmo. Obrigada pela entrevista, apesar de tudo. Fiz papel de palhaça, mas acho que conservarei meu emprego.

– Você é durona, hein? Podemos ir de táxi, mas se resolver ir de moto, prometo ir devagar.

– Ai, Shiryu... está bem – ela cedeu mais uma vez. – Mas vá bem devagar, de preferência quase parando, e tenha muito cuidado nas curvas, porque é o momento em que eu fico mais tensa.

Depois de prometer, ele subiu na moto. Ela respirou fundo e subiu em seguida. Primeiro ficou sem saber onde se segurar.

– Se ficar com medo, segure-se em mim – ele disse.

– Ai, meu Deus, isso não vai dar certo... – ela disse, mas colocou o capacete, procurando evitar segurar-se nele.

Quando saíram, ele foi devagar como prometeu, mas depois de uma curva em que Shunrei quase se viu estatelada no chão, ela decidiu segurar-se no rapaz. Essa proximidade foi perturbadora. Ela sentia o torso firme dele entre as mãos e havia aquele perfume que vinha dos cabelos de Shiryu. Um cheiro fresco e aquático, que a fez pensar no sonho que teve. Deixou-se levar pelo devaneio provocado pelo perfume e quando se deu conta, já tinham chegado ao local.

– E aí? Foi tão ruim assim? – ele perguntou.

– Na verdade, não – ela disse, voltando a si. – Mas ainda não entendo porque as pessoas gostam de andar numa coisa que parece que vai cair o tempo inteiro.

Shiryu riu.

– Pra mim já nem parece mais. E se cair, bom, faz parte do show.

– Claro, você salta com a moto a, sei lá, uns 15 metros de altura. O que é uma quedinha, né? Você é completamente maluco, sabia?

– Bom, eu ouço isso muitas vezes ao longo do dia.

Os dois entraram no restaurante. Como ele dissera, tratava-se de um local simples e discreto. Estava cheio, mas cada parecia cuidar de sua vida e ninguém reparou neles. Escolheram uma mesa e pediram petiscos e bebidas.

– Eu baguncei sua vida, né? – ele disse, como se pedisse desculpas.

– Bastante – ela resmungou, dobrando um guardanapo em formato de sapo. Fazia o origami porque ainda estava perturbada pelo devaneio e para evitar o olhar de Shiryu.

– Será que você pode me perdoar? – ele perguntou, segurando a mão dela e fazendo-a largar o papel.

– Eu estou tentando, mas está muito difícil... Você me expôs de uma forma bem desrespeitosa...

– Eu sei – ele concordou, sinceramente envergonhado. – Por isso estou tentando arrumar as coisas. Será que pode me dar uma chance?

– Acho que é cedo pra falar de chances, Shiryu.

– Está bem – ele concordou, e não insistiu mais no assunto.

Fez-se silêncio entre os dois e felizmente o garçom trouxe os petiscos e as bebidas. Shunrei beliscou um dos bolinhos de polvo e foi ela mesma quem quebrou o silêncio.

– O que levou você a saltar que nem um louco?

– A adrenalina, claro. Você me perguntou se usei drogas, bom, não existe barato melhor do que adrenalina.

– Já levou muitas quedas?

– Muitas. Já quebrei quase todos os ossos. A gente usa um bocado de equipamento de proteção, mesmo assim acidentes acontecem e podem ser bem feios.

– Sei lá, não consigo entender porque alguém gosta de arriscar a vida. Ela é tão frágil.

– Justamente por isso. Eu gosto de sentir meu coração pulsando. Gosto de sentir o medo e depois, a adrenalina da vitória.

– Bom, eu prefiro que o meu coração fique bem calminho. Então, você é modelo também?

– Aham. Meu esporte é caro e quando eu comecei, não tinha como bancá-lo. Então fui me virar, né? Trabalhei num karaokê, fui garçom, vendedor numa loja de roupas. Foi lá que um olheiro me viu e chamou para modelar. E eu fui. Depois aconteceram umas coisas... Agora faço só trabalhos esporádicos e coisas vinculadas ao esporte mesmo. Propagandas de motos, de equipamento de proteção, essas coisas. Também tenho minha marca de material esportivo e sou eu mesmo o garoto-propaganda.

– Por isso que seu rosto não me era estranho...

– Provavelmente... Mas agora me fale de você.

– Não tem muito o que falar. Sou repórter do programa de variedades matinal. Estava cobrindo o evento de motos por puro acaso. Eu só queria fazer o trabalho e me mandar logo para casa, mas você fez o que fez...

– Por que quis ser repórter? – ele perguntou, ignorando a última frase dela.

– Na verdade, meu sonho é apresentar o telejornal. De preferência o da noite.

– Hum, você sonha alto.

– Bom, sim. Ia ser legal ser âncora. Mas para isso, você tem que começar de baixo. Bem baixo, sabe? Tipo, sendo repórter do programa matinal e cobrindo as faltas das colegas em todo tipo de evento louco, como o negócio lá do motocross.

– Todo sonho começa assim, aos poucos. Espero que realize o seu.

– E você, com que sonha?

– Eu queria ganhar o X-Fighters. Consegui ontem. E bem antes do que eu esperava. Tenho só vinte e sete anos. Achei que não faria antes dos trinta. Agora você entende a minha euforia descontrolada?

– Você estava realizando o sonho da sua vida... – Shunrei murmurou.

– É, eu estava. Foi mágico. Quando saiu a contagem de pontos e anunciaram meu nome, eu me senti poderoso.

– Imagino. Mas isso não justifica o que fez...

– Eu sei, eu sei...

– E agora, você não vai buscar outro sonho?

– Talvez... Ainda não pensei nisso.

– Você precisa ter mais sonhos!

– E você tem outros?

– Ah, eu tenho muitos. Sabe, quero ter uma casa com um jardim. Nem precisa ser muito grande, basta um cantinho para as minhas plantas. E é imprescindível ter um cantinho de leitura confortável e com vista para esse jardim.

– Parecem bons sonhos.

– É... acho que são.

Os dois conversaram um pouco mais e, depois de terminarem de comer, Shunrei disse que precisava ir embora.

– Eu levo você.

– De moto? Não se preocupe, eu pego um táxi – ela disse, negando a carona mais pelo efeito do perfume dele do que pelo medo da motocicleta.

– Eu faço questão.

Shunrei cedeu mais uma vez e subiu na moto. Procurou não pensar no bendito perfume de Shiryu ao longo do trajeto até sua casa, mas foi impossível. Por mais que quisesse resistir ao encanto daquele motoqueiro maluco, não conseguia dizer não pra ele. Não sabia bem o que sentia ou o que esperava dele, apenas se deixava levar.

Enquanto pilotava, Shiryu só pensava em beijá-la outra vez, mas estava decidido a se controlar e não roubar outro beijo. Só a beijaria outra vez quando e se ela quisesse. Mas, levando em conta os dois beijos roubados, ele tinha certeza de que em algum momento ela ia querer.

– Vamos nos ver de novo? – perguntou esperançoso, quando a deixou na porta de casa.

– Você sabe onde eu moro e onde eu trabalho – ela disse e tirou da bolsa uma cadernetinha onde anotou alguma coisa. Arrancou a folha e deu a ele. – E agora tem meu telefone.

Shiryu sorriu e guardou o papel no bolso do casaco.

– Eu vou telefonar.

– Quero só ver se vai mesmo – ela disse. – Até mais, Shiryu.

– Até – ele disse, e arrancou com a moto numa velocidade que Shunrei achou insana. Mesmo assim, ela ficou pensando que talvez um dia pudesse até gostar daquele veículo barulhento e instável. Desde que fosse Shiryu quem estivesse pilotando.

Continua...

(1 (1) Stay, Rihanna e Mikky Ekko.


	4. Chapter 4

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Eu estou assustada, tão assustada..._

_Mas quando você está perto de mim_

_Eu sinto como se estivesse acompanhada de um exército.(1)_

**Capítulo IV**

Quando Shunrei chegou em casa, o telefone tocava sem parar.

– Conte tudo, não esconda nada! – Mino disse quando Shunrei atendeu.

– Tudo o quê?

– Não se faça de desentendida! Você não ia reencontrar o motoqueiro hoje?

– Bom, sim. Fizemos aquela maldita entrevista. E deu tudo errado. A Eiri acabou comigo!

Shunrei contou tudo minuciosamente, incluindo o segundo beijo roubado, o jantar, a carona e o perfume. Ao fim do relato, Mino estava eufórica.

– Vocês vão namorar! Tenho certeza!

– Que namorar, Mino? Ele é maluco!

– Pode até ser, mas você não está conseguindo resistir ao charme do maluquete, isso é bem óbvio. E pelo que você contou da entrevista, ele também está muito afim de você. Dê uma chance a si mesma, amiga.

– Eu me dei! Eu fui jantar com ele, não fui? Eu até dei meu telefone a ele.

– Sim, já foi um grande passo, mas não fique tão na defensiva. Deixa rolar.

– Eu admito, ele é muito interessante, mas já vi que não vai dar certo, Mino. Somos muito diferentes.

– Pois aí é que é bom. Não tem graça namorar um cara igualzinho a você.

– Eu não sei, Mino... Sinceramente, não sei. O outro era assim diferente e você sabe no que deu... E depois, tenho que ver se ele vai ligar mesmo, né?

– Eu aposto que ele vai ligar!

-s2-s2-

No dia seguinte, Shunrei chegou à emissora e foi direto falar com o editor-chefe.

– Já vi o material gravado – ele disse antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa. – Eiri fez um excelente trabalho e, graças a ela, você não está na rua.

– Está bem – ela disse resignada. Depois falaria com Eiri. – Quando a palh... a entrevista vai ao ar?

– Hoje mesmo, no programa vespertino.

– Que maravilha – ironizou e saiu da sala. O tal programa era notadamente conhecido pela exacerbação dos fatos, além do mau gosto e apelação. Shunrei procurou Eiri na redação, mas ela já havia saído para fazer uma matéria. Quando chegou a sua mesa, ela viu que teria de ir ao centro da cidade entrevistar algumas pessoas para uma pauta sobre insônia.

– Muito estimulante – pensou, preparando-se para encontrar o câmera e o motorista.

Já no centro, entrevistou algumas pessoas, até que uma delas a reconheceu...

– Você não é a moça que o piloto de FMX beijou? – o entrevistado perguntou. Shunrei desconversou.

– Eu? Não, imagina! É que meu rosto é muito comum.

– É sim! Eu vi! Eu lembro de você!

– Não, era alguém muito parecida comigo.

– Era você mesma! Que beijão, hein?

Envergonhada, Shunrei continuou tentando despistar o curioso e, sem conseguir, encerrou a entrevista com o rapaz. Deu sequência às entrevistas com outras pessoas e mais duas a reconheceram, porém foram discretas e ela pôde terminar a gravação sem mais percalços.

Já era quase hora do almoço e ela foi para um restaurante junto com a equipe. No meio da refeição, o celular tocou. Era Shiryu. Ela se afastou um pouco da mesa e atendeu.

– Estava pensando cá com meus motores – ele disse. – Será que você não gostaria de sair comigo hoje à noite? De carro, dessa vez.

– Gostaria, sim – ela respondeu sem pensar. Se ponderasse um minuto acabaria dizendo não, então se deixou levar. Não esperava que ele ligasse tão rapidamente, mas já que ligou, por que não?

– Então eu te pego às oito, certo?

– Está bem, Shiryu. Até mais tarde.

Ela voltou para a emissora, onde editou a matéria, gravou narrações adicionais e correu para casa. Àquela altura já estava na hora do programa de fofocas e ela resistiu à tentação de ligar a televisão para ver o circo armado. Entretanto, seu celular tocava freneticamente.

– Mas que porcaria! – exclamou, e desligou o aparelho. – Tá, a reportagem já foi ao ar, mas por que tanto reboliço? É só um motoqueiro maluco que roubou um beijo de uma repórter iniciante!

Ela enfiou-se debaixo das cobertas com um bom livro e só saiu perto das seis, quando foi se arrumar para o encontro. Não tinha mais tanta certeza de que queria sair com Shiryu. Com a reportagem no ar, todo mundo estaria falando disso e provavelmente seriam reconhecidos e abordados na rua. Decidiu que quando ele chegasse, resolveriam juntos o que fazer.

Às oito em ponto, Shiryu chegou para buscá-la. Ele subiu até o apartamento e presenteou Shunrei com um par de brinquinhos de madrepérola em formato de orquídea. Ela achou o presente lindo e o "Cartier" estampado na caixinha dizia que o parzinho provavelmente custava mais que uns três meses de salário dela.

– Eu realmente achei lindo, mas não posso aceitar– ela disse.

– É mais um pedido de desculpas por tudo...

– Não precisa, Shiryu.

– Vou ficar bem chateado se você não aceitar.

– Ai, meu Deus. Assim você me deixa ainda mais encabulada. Eu nem tenho onde usar algo assim, Shiryu.

– Por favor... não vai me fazer voltar com o presente, né?

– Está bem. Eu aceito.

Ele sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso.

– Agora eu queria falar sobre o programa...– ela continuou.

– Eu não assisti – ele disse –, mas meu assessor de imprensa ligou desesperado, dizendo que o telefone dele não parava de tocar.

– Então... acho melhor adiarmos esse jantar, Shiryu. Não vai dar certo.

– E se eu levá-la num lugar bem discreto? Ninguém vai nos importunar lá. Prometo.

– Como pode ter tanta certeza?

– Confie em mim.

Ela finalmente decidiu acompanhá-lo, mas estacou quando Shiryu abriu a porta do Lamborghini Gallardo azul metálico estacionado na frente do prédio. Shunrei não entendia muito de carros, mas sabia que um esportivo daqueles custava certamente mais de trezentos mil dólares. O valor do esportivo também a fez lembrar a velocidade que ele atinge, algo perto dos trezentos quilômetros por hora. Não que Shiryu fosse conseguir dar esse arranque nas ruas de Tóquio, mas ainda assim era assustador.

Quando entraram no carro, Shiryu notou a expressão atônita dela.

– Está se perguntando como um cara que ontem disse que ralou pra bancar o esporte tem um carro desses, né?

– Bom, sim... Você disse que foi garçom, vendedor... Achei que você ia chegar num carro bem mais simples.

– E eu achei que... você soubesse.

– Hã? Soubesse o quê?

Shiryu deu a partida e saiu devagar. O motor do carro parecia reclamar da baixa velocidade.

– Meu pai era um homem muito rico – ele começou a explicar. – Mas eu só fui reconhecido como filho depois da morte dele, através de um longo processo judicial. Até então, eu era só o filho de uma mãe solteira, operária de fábrica, e ralei como todo mundo. Essa garota italiana foi um presente que me dei quando finalmente recebi o que tinha direito.

Shunrei achou interessante ele se referir ao carro no feminino, como os italianos. E de italianos ela entendia bem até demais... Depois bateu a palma da mão na cabeça.

– Então é isso! – ela exclamou.

Shiryu ficou sem entender.

– Por isso todo esse interesse na gente!– ela completou.

– Bom, provavelmente. Não comentei nada porque achei que você soubesse, já que é repórter e sua emissora explorou muito o meu caso. Chegaram a exibir cópias do processo, do exame de DNA e fotos da exumação do corpo do meu pai no programa de fofocas.

– É que eu não vejo esse programa...

– Pois devia – brincou ele.

– Isso explica também meu presente...

– Só espero que agora você não passe a me achar um playboy sem noção. Eu sou um cara normal que ganhou alguns milhões. E só fiz isso, só enfrentei o processo por causa da minha mãe. Ela merecia por toda a humilhação que o meu pai a fez passar.

– Eu entendo... eu acho...

Conforme prometido, Shiryu levou-a em um lugar discreto e inacessível para repórteres: sua própria casa. A mansão de arquitetura moderna tinha linhas retas e uma enorme parede frontal de vidro que, de certa forma, fez Shunrei pensar num aquá verdade, era a garagem onde estavam mais três carros esportivos, um sedã de luxo e pelo menos uma dúzia de motos. Shiryu parou o Gallardo bem ao lado de uma Ferrari preta que Shunrei só reconheceu pelo indefectível escudo com o cavalinho.

– É aqui que eu moro – ele disse. –Eu tinha reservas num restaurante, mas como você achou que iriam nos importunar...

– Não acho que seja uma boa ideia...

– Nem se eu prometer me comportar?

– Por que eu sempre acabo cedendo, hein?

Uma porta larga dava acesso direto à sala de estar da casa. Shunrei prendeu o fôlego. A sala provavelmente era maior que seu apartamento inteiro e a decoração _clean, _com poucos móveis, criava a impressão de que o espaço era ainda maior.

– Bom, a minha cozinheira já foi embora a essa hora, então você vai ter que se contentar com a comida do _chef _Shiryu. Só espero não estragar tudo.

– Vamos ver seus dotes culinários... – riu Shunrei, e o acompanhou até a cozinha que era o sonho de qualquer pessoa que gostasse de culinária. Ali havia todo tipo de apetrecho para cozinhar e o enorme balcão de granito negro fez Shunrei pensar em sovar um pão ali. Ou em fazer algo mais interessante...

– Eu não sou exatamente um grande cozinheiro – Shiryu disse –, mas minha mãe me ensinou algumas receitas e acho que dou conta de fazer nosso jantar.

– Estou descobrindo bastante coisa sobre você hoje.

– Enquanto isso, você ainda continua um mistério pra mim...

– Não tem nada muito interessante na minha vida. Eu não ganhei nenhuma herança, não pratico nenhum esporte radical, não tenho tatuagens...

– Mas ainda não sei como você veio parar aqui em Tóquio.

–Bom, foi meu ex-marido quem me trouxe pra cá.

– Isso é interessante.

–Foi um casamento complicado... Casei muito novinha, com um cara mais velho, um italiano. Ele aprontava, a gente brigava, mas eu sempre acabava perdoando. Aí um dia recebi um telefonema de uma mulher muito irritada, falando italiano e me chamando de vadia e dizendo que era mulher dele. Pois é, aquele italiano filho de uma mãe já era casado quando se casou comigo na China e me trouxe pra cá.

Shiryu não pôde evitar uma risada.

–Como você foi achar um italiano na China?

–Foi ele quem me achou. Eu vendia frutas na feira com meu avô, ele era representante comercial de um vinhedo. Vivia lá nos hotéis para lá vender os vinhos. E eu era só uma menina encantada com aquele cara mais velho, cheio de galanteios... Casamos e ele passava parte do ano na Itália e parte aqui...

– E o que houve depois que a mulher ligou?

– Eu exigi explicações. Então ele riu na minha cara, disse que eu era mesmo muito boba, que era bom ter uma esposa aqui, para cuidar dele nas temporadas que passava na Ásia, mas que agora a esposa legítima já sabia e ele precisava se livrar de mim. Então ele me mandou embora de casa.

– E você diz que a sua vida não é interessante? Isso daria um livro!

–É... O livro da minha vida poderia se chamar "Italiano Safado, Chinesa Boboca".

– O da minha seria o quê? "Motoqueiro Maluco"?

– "Ladrão de Beijos" – ela disse.

– É, eu concordo... – ele disse, e pensou em roubar mais um beijo, mas lembrou que tinha prometido se comportar. – O que você gosta de comer?

– Eu como praticamente tudo.

Ele examinou o que tinha na geladeira.

–Acho que vou fazer um risoto.

– Ah, não, comida italiana, não! – protestou Shunrei.

– Brincadeira! Vou preparar minha especialidade: enrolado de carne com cogumelo.

– Parece bom!

Continua...

(1) Adore You, Miley Cyrus


	5. Chapter 5

**INESPERADO**

**Chiisana Hana**

_Dirijo rápido, o vento no meu cabelo_

_Vou até o limite, porque simplesmente não me importo_

_Você me pergunta onde eu estive, mas eu estive em todo lugar_

_Eu não quero estar em nenhum lugar além de aqui_

_Eu tenho um desejo ardente por você, baby. (1)_

**Capítulo V**

– Eu ia abrir um vinho italiano, mas vai que é do vinhedo do seu ex-marido... –brincou Shiryu. Shunrei riu.

– Na verdade, eu não bebo – ela disse. – Então prefiro um suco ou refrigerante.

– Sério?

– Bebi um pouco de champanhe no falso casamento e acho que só...

Ainda surpreso, Shiryu serviu-lhe um refrigerante e resolveu beber a mesma coisa.

– Está uma delícia! – Shunrei disse, referindo-se ao prato que Shiryu observado bem como ele fez e pretendia repetir em casa. – Simples e cheio de sabor, como as comidas da minha terra.

– Por que ficou aqui? – ele perguntou. – Quando o casamento acabou, você não teve vontade de voltar?

–Claro que tive. Mas minha vida estava aqui e, além disso, eu não tinha mais ninguém lá. Meu avô já tinha morrido. Então, eu resolvi ficar.

– Não tem mais ninguém no mundo?

– Basicamente, não.

– Bom, então estamos no mesmo barco. Minha mãe morreu ano passado.

– Nossa... pensei que ela morasse aqui com você...

– De certa forma, ela ainda mora... – ele murmurou melancólico. – Ela teve um infarto fulminante no ano passado... Mas vamos falar de outras coisas?

Os dois terminaram o jantar e então Shiryu levou Shunrei para a varanda lateral, que dava para a área da piscina.

– Uau – suspirou Shunrei quando percebeu a Lua cheia refletida na água da enorme piscina cujo formato lembrava uma pera. – A Lua está tão perfeita.

– É... hoje ela está... incrível – concordou Shiryu, enquanto retirava o casaco e os sapatos. Shunrei percebeu o que ele ia fazer.

– Você não vai...? – indagou a repórter, mas antes que ela terminasse a frase, ele pulou na piscina.

– Vem! Vem ver a Lua daqui – ele chamou.

– Não, Shiryu...

– Vem! – ele insistiu.

E, como já estava virando um hábito, ela não conseguiu dizer não a ele. Também tirou os sapatos e sentou na beirada da piscina, apenas com as pernas dentro da água, mas sabia que não seria por muito tempo.

– O que é você tem, hein? – perguntou a ele.

– Eu tenho uma vontade inexplicável de beijá-la outra vez – ele disse e puxou-a para dentro da piscina.

– Então me beije – Shunrei murmurou. – Me beije agora.

Com a permissão de Shunrei, Shiryu tomou-a nos braços e beijou-a de uma forma intensa, invadindo-a com os lábios e a língua. Shunrei deixou-se levar pelo momento e aproveitou o beijo. Também lembrou-se do sonho que teve com ele. Aquela piscina não era bem um lago, mas a Lua sobre eles era hipnotizante e, diferentemente do sonho, ali havia uma tensão sexual absurda. Ela, porém, ainda tinha um medo irracional de repetir a história de seu casamento de mentira, por isso lutou para resistir quando as mãos de Shiryu começaram a ficar tão ousadas quanto o beijo.

– Melhor ficarmos só nos beijos... – murmurou, ainda que estivesse desejando levar as coisas adiante. Foi um esforço tremendo, mas conseguiu dizer não. – Não quero apressar as coisas...

– Está bem... – ele concordou. – Eu vou me comportar...

Trocaram mais alguns beijos dentro na piscina, pouco menos ousados que o primeiro, mas ainda era inegável o desejo que havia entre os dois.

Quando saíram da água, Shiryu pegou roupões felpudos onde os dois embrulharam-se.

– Eu tenho medo de você, sabia? – disse Shunrei.

–Eu sou inofensivo – ele disse rindo.

–Não é mesmo! Eu me joguei na piscina de roupa e tudo com você.

–Mas você ficou feliz?

O olhar que ela dirigiu a ele era definitivamente um "sim".

-S2-S2-

No dia seguinte, Shunrei foi conversar com Eiri. Ainda estava com um pouco de raiva da colega, mas agora entendia o porquê de ela ter insistido nas perguntas indiscretas: era uma fofoca gigantesca, talvez até uma chance de promoção.

– Vem cá, Eiri, você sabia que o Shiryu é milionário? – Shunrei perguntou, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

– Claro, né? Você não?

– Não! Eu não fazia ideia!

– Você não conhece a história dele?

– Agora eu conheço porque ele me contou... É herdeiro de um cara rico.

– Ele não era rico, era poooodre de rico. E não era casado, nem tinha filhos. Bom, não tinha filhos reconhecidos. Quando ele morreu, o seu motoqueiro apareceu dizendo ser filho dele. Todo mundo achou que era golpe, mas exumaram o corpo e o exame de DNA provou que ele falava a verdade. Então ele se tornou o único herdeiro da grana. Por grana entenda-se "algo na casa do bilhão".

– Sério? – despistou Shunrei. Com aquela casa e os carrões na garagem, ela imaginava algo assim.

– Pelo que sei, ele leva uma vida discreta, só curte lá as motos e uns carros caros, mas não é de farra. Ele mora numa mansão, mas acho que é mais pela segurança que o lugar oferece do que pelo luxo mesmo. Afinal, se você tem alguns carros de um milhão de dólares e uma dúzia de motos raras, é preciso ter uma garagem segura.

Shunrei pensou que a garagem de vidro não parecia lá tão segura. Depois, percebeu que aquele vidro todo nem devia ser do tipo comum.

– O.k., além de chocada, estou me sentindo um lixo de repórter– ela disse.

– Quando eu fui encarregada de entrevistar vocês, eu fiz meu dever de casa. Sei tudo sobre ele.

– Estou vendo.

– O que mais quer saber?

– Já foi o bastante, Eiri.

– Sabe, foi bem chocante esse beijo que ele roubou... bom, os dois beijos... E o segundo foi um beijão! O pessoal adorou! Foi um sucesso! Deu até trending topics no Twitter!

Shunrei arregalou os olhos.

– Quê?

– Bom, a câmera estava ligada e...

– Vocês filmaram? Foi ao ar?

– Sim. Bom, o cara sempre foi muito discreto, ninguém nunca o flagrou com uma namorada. Aí de repente ele beija uma repórter na tevê! Claro que ia virar notícia! Eu não podia deixar passar! Além do mais, você devia estar feliz! Ele é um excelente partido. Shunrei quis gritar os piores xingamentos por Eiri ter levado ao ar o segundo beijo, mas engoliu a raiva. Suspeitava que o efeito da noite anterior estava ajudando bastante no seu autocontrole, mas obviamente não comentou nada.

–Está bem, Eiri. Deixa pra lá. Agora eu entendo que era importante pra você, que era uma oportunidade que você não poderia perder.

–Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, provavelmente teria a mesma reação, mas eu precisava aproveitar. Eu trabalho no programa de fofoca e uma desse tamanho eu não poderia desperdiçar.

– Eu sei...

– Que bom! Agora me diz, vocês se viram depois da entrevista? Vai, me conta! Rolou mais alguma coisa?

– Não! – mentiu Shunrei e praticamente saiu correndo de perto de Eiri. – E agora eu tenho que ir trabalhar.

Depois de gravar uma matéria, Shunrei correu para o orfanato onde Mino trabalhava. Precisava falar com ela sobre a noite anterior e não queria fazê-lo por telefone.

– Como é que é? – gritou Mino quando Shunrei falou da casa, dos carros e do presente que ganhou. –O motoqueiro é bilionário, trilhardário, podre de rico?

– Pois é, Mino. Me deu um brinco que deve custar uns dez mil ou mais. Quase morri de constrangimento. E chegou num esportivo italiano, você acredita?

Mino riu.

–Italianos perseguem você, amiga!

– Pois é. Pelo menos no caso dele, são só os carros. A parte principal da casa dele é a garagem.

– Nossa. Isso é que amor pelos motores. Mas e aí, rolou o quê no jantar?

–Bom, conversamos, comemos e... depois nos jogamos na piscina.

– Ai, caramba!

–De roupa.

– Sério?

– E ele me beijou loucamente...

– E aí vocês foram para os finalmentes?

– Vontade deu, né? Mas eu resisti heroicamente. Você nem pode imaginar como foi difícil porque ele é meio... hipnotizante.

–Mas e depois?

– Depois nos enrolamos nos roupões mais felpudos e macios que já vi na vida e ficamos lá na beirinha, vendo a Lua, beijando mais um pouco... Então ficou tarde e ele me levou pra casa, de roupão, toda descabelada, mas me sentindo feliz como eu me senti poucas vezes.

– Ai, Shunrei, você está caidinha por ele.

– É, eu admito. Mas eu tenho tanto medo, Mino.

– Eu não sei você, amiga, mas eu estou cansada de ter medo de viver. Se me aparecesse um cara como o seu motoqueiro milionário, eu me jogava de cabeça.

– Acontece que eu me joguei com o Emanuele e minha cabeça dói até hoje...

– Mas você sobreviveu, não foi?

– É...

– Então vale a pena!

À noite, Shiryu ligou para Shunrei com a intenção de convidá-la para um passeio no final de semana.

– Eu tô _buito, buito gribada_ – ela disse ao telefone. – _Dão_ vai dar, Shiryu.

Ele riu do outro lado da linha.

– Tá é falando muito engraçado...

– A culpa é sua por ter me jogado na piscina – ela disse, esforçando-se para falar direito.

– Eu peço desculpas.

–Está bem. Então, fica para a próxima o passeio.

–Certo. Se cuida.

– Tá... obrigada – ela disse e desligou o telefone.

Cerca de uma hora depois o porteiro interfonou avisando que Shiryu estava subindo. Quando ela abriu a porta, de pijamas, ele estava sorrindo e carregava uma grande sacola de compras.

– Vim cuidar da doente – ele disse.

– Vai pegar gripe.

– Não tem problema. Aí você já estará curada e cuidará de mim. Vá deitar. Vou preparar um chá e uma comidinha reforçada. Você já jantou?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

– Então vá para a cama e espere...

Minutos depois, Shiryu apareceu no quarto trazendo um chá e uma cumbuca de sopa.

– Assim eu ficarei mal acostumada – Shunrei disse, ajeitando-se na cama.

– É isso que eu quero.

Ela provou a sopa.

– Está muito boa!

–Fico feliz – ele disse, e sentou-se na beirinha da cama.

– Você quer mesmo pegar gripe.

– Eu só quero ficar do seu lado... – ele disse, depois completou: – por muito, muito tempo.

– Eu quero que você fique... mas eu tenho medo...

– Medo? Medo de quê?

– Medo de me prender demais a você e depois te perder. Medo de ser a boba da história de novo. Medo...Eu não quero passar por tudo aquilo de novo.

– Eu garanto que sou solteiro! – ele disse rindo. – Não vai ter nenhuma mulher enfurecida xingando você pelo telefone.

Shunrei também riu.

–Já é uma vantagem. Você não passa meses fora?

– Bom, acabo passando um tempo viajando por causa dos torneios... Mas vou sentir sua falta cada segundo que eu estiver longe, como eu sinto agora. Sabe, na noite da final, eu estava radiante, realizando o sonho da minha vida ali naquela arena. Aí você apareceu e eu a beijei sem pensar em nada. Nem eu mesmo entendi o que fiz, mas agora eu sei. Você me perguntou que sonho eu iria buscar agora... Acontece que era você por isso que a beijei. De alguma forma inexplicável eu senti que você tinha que entrar na minha vida. Se eu não tivesse feito aquilo, provavelmente nunca mais nos veríamos. Você iria para um lado, eu para outro e pronto... Nunca mais...

– Então que bom que você me beijou– ela disse.

– É, que bom – ele concordou e a trouxe mais para perto de si.– Eu quero beijá-la de novo.

– Eu estou muito gripada. Vai me beijar mesmo assim?

– Vou correr o risco. Você já sabe que eu gosto de viver perigosamente.

– É, eu sei – ela disse, e então o beijou.

Continua...

.

(1) Burning Desire, Lana Del Rey.


End file.
